Conductive film is a kind of film with good electrical conductivity and flexibility, which for now is mainly applied in touch screen filed and etc., and has great market space. A conventional conductive film comprises a substrate and a conductive layer formed on the substrate. The conductive layer is formed on the substrate by coating, spraying, or other processes. When this kind of conductive film is used in practical application, two pieces of conductive films are attached together with adhesive for special usage, such as electromagnetic screen film, touch-sensitive film, etc.
For example, in touch screen of mobile phone, two pieces of conductive films are attached together with optically transparent adhesive. A specific area of a conductive film is overlapped with a specific area of the other conductive film, forming a structure similar to a capacitor. When one of the conductive films is approached by a finger or a touch-controlled pen, capacity variation of the overlapped area is thereby caused to implement perception of the touch position and performance of touch instruction.
To sum up, the conventional conductive film needs to be attached together with two pieces after forming, before practical application. Due to the thickness of the substrate and the thickness of the transparent adhesive, the conventional conductive film result in the touch screen with a relatively greater thickness, which is unfavorable to lightening and thinning development of electronic products.